Legenden
__INDEX__ 200px|link=Kanon#Stufen_des_Kanons_.28neu.29 Hinweis: Die Rezension bezieht sich auf einen Kanon-Roman! :„Und der Grund, wieso wir Geschichten über großartige Helden erzählen und versuchen, aus Legenden schlau zu werden, ist, dass wir so auf gewisse Weise verstehen können, dass wir auch die Helden unserer eigenen Geschichten sind und unsere eigenen Reisen haben, die wir antreten müssen.“ :— Zitat von Ken Liu (Eigenübersetzung) (Quelle) Legenden in ''Star Wars'' Legenden bilden einen zentralen Bestandteil des Star-Wars-Universums: Zum einen die „lebenden Legenden“ wie Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia Organa oder Han Solo, die aufgrund ihrer Handlungen galaxisweite Bekanntheit erlangt haben und zum anderen wiederum die Erzählungen über sie, die schriftlich oder mündlich weitergegeben wurden, um das Andenken an diese Persönlichkeiten zu bewahren. Dabei passiert es nicht selten, dass Details ausgelassen oder hinzugedichtet werden und die Geschichten immer absurder und realitätsferner werden, bis ihnen die für Legenden typische Aura des faszinierenden Surrealen anhängt. Da es gerade für nachfolgende Generationen oder weit entfernt vom ursprünglichen Handlungsort gelegene Völker schwierig ist, den Wahrheitsgehalt zu überprüfen, kann es vorkommen, dass Legenden schnell zu Mythen abgestempelt werden und so eigentliche Fakten, die aber für die Zuhörer schwer begreifbar sind, mit einem fälschlicherweise angenommenen „göttlichen“ Eingreifen erklärt werden. Gerade bei Luke Skywalker, dem letzten Jedi-Meister in einer Zeit, in der es eigentlich gar keine Jedi mehr gab und die Erinnerung an sie systematisch ausgelöscht wurde, war dies oft der Fall. Seine mysteriöse Ausstrahlung wurde verstärkt durch sein plötzliches Verschwinden einige Jahre nach Gründung der Neuen Republik, sodass die Leute, die ihm selbst nie begegnet waren, anfingen zu zweifeln, ob er je wirklich existiert hatte. In dem dementsprechend benannten Kinder-/Jugendroman Ken Lius muss sich die junge Crew eines Frachtschiffes mit dieser Frage auseinandersetzen, als sie sich gegenseitig Legenden von Luke Skywalker erzählen. Der Autor thumb|links|200px|Der Autor des Buches Ken Liu ist ein aus China stammender Autor, der für seine Genre-übergreifende Kurzgeschichten von Kritikern hochgelobt wurde. Sein bekanntestes Werk ist die Geschichte „The Paper Menagerie“, welche ihr hier lesen könnt. Da die Originaltrilogie erst in den 1990er-Jahren von den chinesischen Behörden freigegeben wurde und zuvor der strikten Zensurpolitik des Regimes unterlag, kam Liu zum ersten Mal durch den Roman zu in Berührung mit der Skywalker-Saga. Für ihn wurden die Filme daher gewissermaßen zu einer „Nacherzählung“ der Romanhandlung, was ihn in seiner Meinung bekräftigt, dass sich Geschichten mit jedem neuen Durchlauf ändern und den Entwicklungsprozess des Publikums mitgehen. Diese Dynamik findet sich auch in „Die Legenden von Luke Skywalker“, da verschiedene Geschichtenerzähler dieselben Ereignisse unterschiedlich wiedergeben und der eine Luke Skywalker sich so in eine Vielzahl an Lukes aufspaltet. Zur Entstehung des Buches kam es, als Lucasfilm auf der Suche nach Autoren war, die als Hinführung auf Die letzten Jedi Geschichten über einige der darin vorkommenden Personen schreiben würden. Interviews mit dem Autor zum Buch könnt ihr hier und hier lesen. Die Legenden im Überblick [[Datei:Canto_Bight.jpg|thumb|rechts|200px|Canto Bight — Das Ziel der Wilden Strömung]] Die Rahmenhandlung des Buches folgt den jungen Deckhelfern auf dem sich im Anflug auf Canto Bight befindlichen Schiff Wilde Strömung, die sich zum Zeitvertreib gegenseitig Geschichten über Luke Skywalker erzählen. Insgesamt sechs Legenden werden so aneinander gereiht, jeweils gefolgt von einem kurzen Intermezzo, in welchem die vorangegangene Erzählung besprochen und die Rahmenhandlung stückweise vorangetrieben wird. Während die Timeline der Wilden Strömung einen allwissenden Erzähler aufweist, sind die Legenden in Ich-Form — teilweise auch aus der Perspektive desjenigen, von dem sie das Crewmitglied nacherzählt — geschrieben. Allen gemeinsam ist, dass sie von einer angeblichen Begegnung mit Luke Skywalker handeln, deren Faktualität jedoch bewusst vage gelassen, aber durch einzelne Elemente, die von der Binnenhandlung in die Außenhandlung übernommen wurden, gekonnt suggeriert wird. Die erste Geschichte „Mythen-Killerin“ wird für Hardcore-Fans vermutlich am Unterhaltsamsten sein: Es geht um eine ehemalige imperiale Ingenieurin, die es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hat, zu beweisen, dass die angeblichen Heldentaten der Rebellen-Helden nur das Ergebnis einer raffinierten Propaganda-Strategie des Oberkommandos (wobei anzumerken ist, dass Gial Ackbar selbstverständlich auch nur eine verkleidete Droiden-Marionette ist) sind und Luke Skywalker in Wirklichkeit Luke Clodplodder heißt und als Trickbetrüger der berüchtigten O'Kenoby-Bande sein Geld verdiente, bevor er für die Rebellen zum Hauptakteur in einem Schauspiel, das unvergleichliche Dimensionen annahm, wurde. Wie bei Verschwörungstheorien üblich, verdreht die Erzählerin gekonnt die Tatsachen und findet dafür plausibel-wirkende Erklärungen, bis auch den Zuhörern die Originalgeschichte dubios vorkommt. Die nächste Legende „Der Schiffsfriedhof“ spielt während der Schlacht von Jakku und wird von einem imperialen Schützen erzählt, der gemeinsam mit seinem Schiff auf die Wüstenwelt abstürzt und von einem unbekannten Wohltäter am Leben gehalten wird. In seinem Fiebertraum vermischen sich Einbildung und Realität und da man ihm während seiner Ausbildung vor den Gräueltaten der Rebellion und vor allem Luke Skywalkers gewarnt hat, fällt es ihm schwer zu akzeptieren, dass die Verteilung von Gut und Böse genau andersrum sein könnte. Als er in eine ausweglose Situation gerät, aus der ihn nur ein Jedi retten könnte, muss er seine Überzeugungen in Frage stellen und darauf vertrauen, dass es noch Menschen gibt, die Gutes um der Nächstenliebe willen tun. Diese Geschichte weist für mich Parallelen zur The-Clone-Wars-Episode Ein Sonniger Tag im Nichts auf, ebenso wie zur Begegnung zwischen Luke und Del Meeko auf Pillio in Battlefront II. Ähnlich wie die beschriebene Handlung gestaltet sich hier (vermutlich beabsichtigt) das Lesen jedoch relativ anstrengend und zäh. Die Erzählung „Fischen in der Flut“ ereignet sich auf der Ozeanwelt Lew'el, auf der die machtsensitiven Einheimischen ein besonderes Verständnis des „Stroms“, wie sie das mystische Energiefeld bezeichnen, entwickelt haben. Eines Tages kommt ein Außenweltler in ihr Dorf und bittet darum, von ihnen unterrichtet zu werden. Widerwillig erlaubt ihm die Dorfälteste das Ablegen der traditionellen Prüfungen, bei denen er sein bisheriges Verständnis von der Macht überdenken muss. Trotz ihrer inneren Ruhe punktet die Geschichte mit den philosophischen Dialogen und den Parallelen zu Yodas Training auf Dagobah. Luke übt mit seiner verschmitzten Art und unorthodoxen Lösungsvorschlägen eine Faszination auf die Erzählerin aus, die durch ihn einen Einblick in ein Leben jenseits ihrer Heimat erhält. Das Volk der Windvertrautenreiter erinnert mich an eine helle Version des Vergessenen Stamms der Sith. Auch nicht-organische Wesen können gute Geschichtenerzähler sein, wie in „Ich, der Droide“ deutlich wird. Berichterstatterin ist ein ursprünglich „guter“ Baudroide, der von narzisstischen Piraten-Adeligen (oder adeligen Piraten) entführt und zu einem brutalen Aufseherdroiden umprogrammiert worden ist. Als ein Astromechdroide ebenfalls in Gefangenschaft gerät, taucht wenig später ein seltsamer Protokolldroide auf, der für Chaos in den Minen sorgt. Mein Hauptkritikpunkt ist, dass mir die Droidensprache trotz der vorangestellten Betonung, Maschinen könnten nur binär denken, zu menschlich erscheint. Andererseits lässt sich das natürlich als Begleiterscheinung der Übersetzung in Basic und Notwendigkeit, um die Torturen der Maschinen angemessen darzustellen, begründen. Trotz allem war die Sichtweise eines Droiden auf einen Machtnutzer durchaus amüsant. Die wohl ungewöhnlichste Perspektive hat die Floh-große Erzählerin in „Die Geschichte der Schwermütigen Mote“: Als in Symbiose lebende Parasitin von Jabbas Hofnarr Salacious Crumb war sie während Lukes Skywalker abenteuerlicher Rettungsmission des in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo anwesend und, wenn man ihr glauben mag, auch entscheidend beteiligt. Der Leser erlebt den ersten Akt von also aus ihrer Sichtweise — zumindest in der deutschen Übersetzung jedoch nicht wortgetreu, was aber wieder der erzählerischen Freiheit geschuldet sein kann. Von allen Legenden erscheint mir diese am Unwahrscheinlichsten — denn wer will schon wahrhaben, dass Luke den Rancor deshalb besiegen konnte, weil er die Stimme eines Flohs in seinem Ohr für einen Macht-Geist hielt? Mote hat recht; die anatomische Ungerechtigkeit scheint ein größeres Problem zu sein als gedacht. Die letzte Geschichte „Verschluckt“ stammt von einer Biologiestudentin, die für kurze Zeit zusammen mit Luke im Inneren eines Exogorthen gefangen war. Während sie ihre Umgebung erforschen, stoßen sie auf die Spuren einer uralten Zivilisation, die ihnen den Weg in die Freiheit zeigen könnten. Diese Legende hat mich gleichermaßen fasziniert wie begeistert: Das einzigartige Ökosystem innerhalb der Weltraumschnecke erinnert mich an die karnivore schwimmende Insel aus Life of Pi und mit den Nebelwebern wird eine außergewöhnliche antike Kultur eingeführt. Die Erzählerin ist sehr sympathisch und ergänzt sich ausgezeichnet mit Luke, sodass ich beide zusammen gerne wiedersehen würde. Zentrale Motive thumb|rechts|250px|Lukes Unterweisung in die Wege der Macht Es gibt drei Themen, die sich wie ein roter Faden durch das Buch ziehen: *Zunächst wäre da ganz offensichtlich die Absurdität der Legenden beziehungsweise die Exzentrizität ihrer Erzähler: Es sind keine bekannten Persönlichkeiten oder enge Freunde von Luke, sondern eher die Außenseiter und Randfiguren des Geschehens, die nach Aussage des Autors zu den Helden in ihren eigenen Geschichten werden und Skywalker ist lediglich das Mittel zum Zweck, um ihre eigenen Lebensvisionen schildern zu können. Man merkt, dass es Lius Ziel war, das Star-Wars-Universum um möglichst viele Facetten zu erweitern und die Charaktere so unterschiedlich wie möglich zu gestalten. *Wie bereits in der Einleitung erläutert, sind es Lukes Machtfähigkeiten, die ihn für den Großteil der Zuhörer mystifizieren. In den Legenden hat jeder eine andere Vorstellung von dieser „Macht“: Für manche ist es ein billiger Taschenspielertrick, für andere religiöser Aberglaube oder die Umschreibung eines brillanten Verstandes, für einige jedoch auch ein Strom oder Nebel, der alles miteinander verbindet und Zugang zu anderen Dimensionen verschafft. Skywalker selbst ist sich dieses Theorienpluralismus bewusst und durchstreift die Galaxis auf der Suche nach Wissen und Weisheiten, wodurch es zum Entstehen dieser Geschichten überhaupt erst kam. *Auch wenn Luke als Lichtschwertkämpfer oder Pilot zahlreiche Heldentaten für die Rebellion begangen hat, ist seine Fähigkeit, anderen Menschen Hoffnung zu verleihen und sie zu inspirieren, sein eigentliches Vermächtnis. Seine Hilfsbereitschaft und Tapferkeit motiviert die Deckhelfer der Wilden Strömung oder den Jungen am Ende von Die letzten Jedi über sich hinaus zu wachsen, um Gutes zu tun. Fazit Ken Lius Die Legenden von Luke Skywalker beinhaltet zwar keine entscheidenden Neuigkeiten in Hinblick auf die Filme oder den Hauptcharakter an sich, bereichert den Kanon aber ungemein und ist durch seine Diversität in sämtlichen Aspekten absolut lesenswert. Aufgrund des Aufbaus als Kurzgeschichtensammlung und der leicht verständlichen Sprache (vergleichbar mit Jude Watsons Jedi-Padawan-Reihe) eignet es sich hervorragend zur episodischen Lektüre. Am Ende bleibt nur noch übrig, sich zu wundern, welche Geschichten jetzt „wahr“ sind und welche nicht — und zu erkennen, dass man sich selbst nun in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation wie die Crew der Wilden Strömung befindet. Kategorie:Rezensionen